Hearts of Sin
by LovelyShota
Summary: Oz has trouble expressing his love, he gets teased by Break and Alice and loves Raven but can't fall for him because he loves Gil. -This follows along with the anime, the best that i can with scenes close to the anime and the dialogue is a little bit changed but most are from the anime- Hope you enjoy this fanfic, I have been working on for 3 nights straight.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Damn, what is this place?" Oz said has he ran against the waters that was below him.

There was fear in his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was, wandering aimlessly through this unknown place. His breathing was heavy as he leaned up against a wall, to slightly caught his breath.

It made no sense at all. It all seemed like a dream to him; the Death Gods, that girl, what happened with Gil, it couldn't be true. He hoped that he would wake up from this nightmare and be in his nice comfy bed with Gil by his side. Sadly, this was not a nightmare that Oz can just wake up from. He sighs and closes his eyes, remembering what happened that night before he sent into this scary place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kiss and Sin**

It is the night of the coming ceremony and Oz was wondering the hallways alone since he had just got done meeting people who have traveled here just for night.

"Ughhh," Oz sighs as he kicked his feet a bit, bored out of his mind. He just wanted to be with Gil, but also still wanted to talk to that girl, Sharon but those two things weren't an option.

"You seem bored," a voice came from behind Oz.

Oz turned around to see unfamiliar face. The man had greyish white hair that covered his right eye and a small puppet that sat on his shoulder.

"I am bored," Oz started off. "I know this is an important night for me, but it's just not fun"

The man chuckled a bit.

"That sounds very childish for someone who is turning 15, is there something that will not make you bored?"

"Hmmm," Oz looks around for something he might be interested on doing and then looks back at the strange man. "That girl Sharon seems fun"

The man glared at him.

"No, Sharon is not someone you can have fun with and if you think about getting close to her, I'll….," He stopped his sentence and sighed. "Just don't go near her."

Oz looked at him and nodded, knowing that he didn't want to mess with this man.

"If you want to have some fun, we will have to sneak out for a bit, is that alright?" The man smirked slightly.

"Yeah, it'll be alright, I still have time before the ceremony actually begins any way," Oz said, looking at the man with a curious look.

The man held out his hand and Oz took it, following the man out of the room and to outside, where no one would see him. It was pitch dark except the light coming from the full moon and the stars.

"May I know your name?" Oz asked, realizing he didn't even know this man's name.

"Break"

"Break? That's such a weird name," Oz chuckled a bit.

"Is there a problem with my name, Oz?"

"No, no, just I never thought someone would be named Break"

Break stops walking and let's go of Oz's hand and smiles down at him. The trees surrounded them as they were completely alone. Oz shivered a bit and looked around.

"W-What are we doing out here, that we need to be so far away?" Oz softly said, stuttering a bit.

"For this," as Break pulls Oz close to him and kisses him deeply on the lips.

Oz blushes as he felt the older man's lips on his own, struggling a bit to escape Break's grip but his body felt weak. Break pulls away from the kiss and chuckles as the younger boy was beat red and panting softly from the kiss.

"How was that Oz?"

"I…don't know," Oz softly muttered, his mind completely blank. "Why..did you kiss me?"

"Because I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?" Oz tilted his head a bit

"Yeah, seeing your reaction was worth it, it was fun teasing you."

Oz pouted a bit and looked away.

"Jerk…," He softly muttered under his breath.

"Oz! Where are you!?" A familiar voice was yelling from afar.

"Gil?" Oz turns around and runs off towards the voice, leaving Break behind.

"Young master!" Gil yelled again, looking frantically for Oz.

"Gil, I'm over here," Oz waving his arms around as he caught sight of Gil.

"I'm so glad I found you, why did you run off?" Gil sighed in relief as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"I just needed some air, sorry to worry you," Oz lied, not wanting to tell him about Break.

"Well you should have told someone before running off, everyone was worried."

"Sorry, sorry, lets hurry back Gil."

Oz takes Gil's hand and hurries back to the coming ceremony. He kept thinking about the kiss, wondering why Break kissed him in the first place but there was something else that seemed so strange too. Maybe it was just the nerves getting to him but something felt very wrong tonight. This whole day has been strange but now Oz was starting to worry.

It had started to rain outside and Oz was waiting outside the doors of the holy place of the ceremony, waiting for his cue to come in. He looked at the pocket watch he had found earlier today with Gil. A softly melody played from it as he thought about the girl who tried to kill him in his daydream. He closed the pocket watch and sighs.

"Do your best," said Ada, who had appeared around the corner holding her small pink umbrella.

"Thank you Ada," Oz starts off and then looks around before bring his hand close to his mouth and whispers loud enough for Ada to hear. "If someone discovers you, you'll get a scolding."

Ada nods her head and runs off, heading back to the household. As soon as she left, Oz turned back to the door and heard the words being spoken through the door once again.

"And now, please welcome the person coming of age tonight to this holy place"

As soon as those words were spoken, Oz opens up the giant wooden doors and enters inside to hear the loud clapping of hands of the men and women that were inside to welcome him. Oz starts making his way toward his Uncle Oscar who was doing the ceremony in place of his father.

He walked up the small fleet of stairs and saw Gil wanting for him at the top as he then reached his uncle and kneeled down in front of him.

"Oh, Light of Truth, please shine upon his path," Oscar started to say as he had his hand out over Oz's head. "Oh, Wind of Reason, please bestow upon him your wisdom. Oh, Water of Cleansing, please cure his sicknesses. In the name of the Bezarius blood, Mr. Oz Bezarius has now come of age."

Oscar finishes those words and hands the small book to the person on his right and then on his left side grabs the sword that the person was holding and hovers it over Oz.

"Sword of Cleansing, which allowed us to be born on this land, please cleanse his body of impurities and bestow upon him everlasting blessings," Oscar says as he taps the sword on Oz's right shoulder then his left shoulder and then holds the sword up to himself. "And with that, the impurities residing in your body have been exorcised."

With that said, Oscar places the sword back to the person who was holding it before and moves to the side where he tells Oz to recite his vows.

Oz stands up and walks up the other small fleet of stairs.

"After I read my vows at the front, this pointless ceremony will be over," Oz said to himself as he finally reached the top of the stairs where Gil was standing.

Oz touches the altar at the top and starts reciting his vow but has he was reciting them, the clock that has never moved in years, strike midnight and everyone in the building was shocked.

"W-What is going on?" Oz said, confused as to what is going on as he looked at the people down below.

When Oz was distracted and still trying to figure out what was happening, glass shatters around him and three cloaked beings appear around him, along with Gil who appears behind him. Gil grabs Oz from behind by wrapping his left arm around his neck and a knife in his other hand.

"Gil.. W-what are you doing?"

One of the black cloaked beings talking. "He is the one that was fated to appear. The next step would be…."

Gil moves his right arm and stabs Oz in the chest, near his heart. As this was all happening a person in a black cloak was saying things in the background.

"Gil…why?" Oz softly mutters.

"The knife of the companion glistens with crimson. The drops of blood shall point out the path ahead."

Blood drips off the knife and hits the floor and as soon as that happened, a symbol on the ground that is glowing purple appears below them.

"The time of judgement is here! Open the road to the Abyss!" yells the black cloaked guy.

Oz looks at the cloaked man shocked.

"Abyss, you say…," Oz muttered out, scared with no way to escape.

Gil was still standing behind him, a huge grin on his face as he still held the knife which still dripped Oz's blood. Gil was giggling devilishly as to what was happening.

"Your blood is different from that of other humans. It smells delicious," Gil said as he licked his lips after saying the word 'delicious' and then his eyes getting wide.

After that, one of the cloaked beings fell to their knees slightly, groaning a bit in pain.

"W-What's wrong Zwei?" asked one of the cloaked beings.

"Dordam is starting to lose control," Zwei says.

"What'd you say," the one cloaked being says, his tone slightly worried.

"Gil," Oz says to himself, slightly looking back his friend who was still grinning evilly.

"I really want to see your blood!" Gil/Dordam say as he licks Oz's ear slowly.

"Stop it, Gil!"

Gil laughs some more and pulls his hand back to strike Oz again with the knife when he was stopped by a scythe that suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the portal below them and then vanished. The glowing purple of the portal started to spiral around the portal, knocking Gil away from Oz.

"Gil!"

Gil coughs a bit as he hit the altar and strings appear behind Gil's back, which the strings were attached to someone who was chained up and then vanished. Then the spiraling glowing purple faded around the symbol and there, sat a giant black rabbit on a scythe with chains all around.

"B-Rabbit," muttered one of the cloaked beings, shocked at what he was seeing.

"You look pathetic kid," B-Rabbit said as the rabbit turns into a girl.

Oz was shocked and looked up at B-Rabbit. He had seen her before earlier today. It was the girl who tried killing him in his realistic daydream.

"You're that person from..," Oz started to say as lightning flashed and lit the whole room.

"You dare get in our way B-Rabbit," one of the cloaked beings say as he pulls out a sword.

"In your way?" She giggles and smirks a bit and then looks at Gil who laid unconscious on the floor. "That was accidental, I was the one who stopped this kid from losing control."

B-Rabbit then puts her foot on Oz's back, acting all superior as Oz groans a bit from underneath her. "I'll be clear on this though. This guy is my property. Don't interfere, Death Gods.

"Y-Your property?" Oz said, slightly looking up at the girl, confused.

"I decided that just now. Shut your mouth," She says looking down at Oz and then looks up at the Death Gods. "Say Death Gods, if you want to make a move against this guy, I'll go all out to stop you. I won't allow anyone to take away what is mine."

"You want to stop us?" One of the Death Gods say with his custom great sword in hand. "I won't let you have your way!"

"You don't know your place," B-Rabbit says, smirking as she turns back into her rabbit form and shoots chains with a spike at the end of each one at the three Death Gods. The two Death Gods with swords charge at her and there is a bit of smoke coming from the roof from where B-Rabbit and the Death Gods broke through. They were now fighting outside in the pouring rain.

Oz turns to Gil who still laid unconscious on the floor.

"Gil! Get it togeth-," He was cut off when a blade appeared close to his face.

"Don't move," Zwei says as she keeps the blade close to Oz's face.

"B-Rabbit? Death Gods? What is going on?" Oz thought to himself, unable to wrap his mind around anything that was happening tonight.

B-Rabbit smashes through the window knocking Zwei away as went after the Death Gods who were now back inside. B-Rabbit stood in front of Oz, her scythe aimed at the three Death Gods.

"Young Master!" yelled Gil in the background who had come too finally and saw what was happening.

B-Rabbit giggles and transforms back into her human form bringing her scythe to her side.

"How could I kill you? You're here to take this kid to the Abyss, right?" B-Rabbit says, which shocks both Gil and Oz.

Oz thought B-Rabbit was saving him from going to the Abyss and Gil didn't even know what was going on until now.

"That was… Wasn't it just a legend?" Oz says, not wanting to believe this.

B-Rabbit laughs devilishly, transforming back. "Want to come? This kid is in my hands!"

"What?" Zwei says shocked as the other Death Gods stand there unsure of the situation.

"It's such an enjoyable moment!" B-Rabbit yells as chains shoot everywhere. "Come, scream! Dance, imbeciles!"

She transforms back to her human self as she appeared behind Oz, hugging herself as chains still whipped around.

"Let's give our blessings to this little lamb who's going to the Abyss!" She says laughing evilly.

"N-No way," Oz mutters, his voice shaky as he looks and sees Gil. "Gil!"

"What'd you do to the Master," Gil said, tugging at one of the Death Gods cloaks, anger in his eyes. "There isn't any reason for you to take him to the Abyss!"

"Stop it, Gil! Get away from there!" Oz yelled, not wanting his best friend to be part of this.

"Young Master! Young Master!" Yelled Gil as a flash of lightning lit the room again and whatever Gil saw made him move away from the Death God a bit with fear in his eyes "You…"

"Gil!"

Oz looks around and grabs the sword from the floor and stands up and charges at the Death God who stood by Gil.

"Stay away from Gil!"

"You can't! Master, this person is…," Gil says as he stands in front of the Death God.

Oz didn't notice though since he had his eyes closed and swung the sword but instead of hitting the Death God, he had sliced Gil instead. Gil fell to the floor and Oz opened his eyes to see what he had done.

"Gil…," Oz mutters, his voice shaky and his hands violently shake as he drops the sword and stands there trembling. "Why?.."

Oz starts stepping back a bit slowly.

"I…k-.. Gil," Unable to even really talk from the shock as he falls to his knees with his hands to his face and starts screaming loudly.

"This is really interesting," B-Rabbit says who was sitting behind one the Death Gods.

The Death God turns around and cuts her as she starts to fade away. "Disappear! Damned spirit of the Abyss!"

"Fine," B-Rabbit says as she was now completely disappeared and then appeared behind Oz and hugged him from behind. "I'll be awaiting your arrival"

One of the Death Gods walks up to Oz, grabbing his arms and lifting him a bit as another Death God walks up to him.

"Oz Bezarius, I'm going to pass judgement on you in the name of the Chain of Judgment. Your sin, that is your very existence!" One of the Death gods say as he had his hand on Oz's head and a black bird appeared along the symbol.

"I'm going to be dragged in by the black wings," Oz thought to himself as chains shot up from the symbol down below and wrapped around him. Oz screamed as he dragged down into the Abyss. Tonight was not the best for Oz at all, not only did he lose his first kiss to a complete stranger, he was also sent to the prison known as the abyss for 'the sin of existing'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Creepy dolls and Cookies**

He opened his eyes and frowned a bit, still wishing it was just a dream. He started walking around once again. No matter where he walked around though, the scenery was all the same. There was just floating parts all around and pieces of what seemed like a doll house laying about. This was definitely the Abyss. Oz sits down, leaning against the back of the doll house and sighs as his stomach grumbled softly.

"I'm so hungry," he groaned loudly, suddenly feeling a sharp pain near his left armpit.

He notices the blood and gets back up and starts walking again. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, there must be someway to escape this place. He had his right hand over the wound as he walked, noticing the teddy bears, wooden doors and other objects float about in the Abyss. Oz couldn't help but think about Gil. He was worried and that scene kept playing over and over in his head of him slicing Gil.

"I'm sorry Gil," Oz said to himself. "Please be alright."

"Ouch!"

Oz looked down and saw he had stepped on a creepy doll. He moved his foot off it and picked it up and squeezed it, hearing it make squeak noises.

"Don't scare me like that."

There is no way that doll could of talked, it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. He was mentally and physically exhausted from all that has happened.

The doll in his hand started laughing and shaking all about, making Oz throw it against a rock out of shock. The doll sunk in the water down below.

"What the hell was that thing?"

He walked over to where he saw the doll drowned and looked down. He couldn't see the doll no more but he could hear pitter patter of footsteps running around him in the water and that creepy laughter of that doll. Oz looked around, trying to find the doll as he stepped slowly around as the doll suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his face.

"This kid looks tasty! This kid looks tasty!" The doll kept saying as it kept itself attached to Oz's head.

Oz grabbed the doll's back and yanked it off, slamming it hard against the ground. The doll no longer moved as Oz fell to his knees, out of breath.

"I can't keep doing this," as he held his face a bit, in pain from the doll's grip.

He felt a rock hit him in the back of his head and turns around to see another doll, who was giggling and holding more rocks in its hand. Oz dodged the other rocks that were thrown at him barely and when he looked up again at the doll, the doll was holding a huge boulder. Oz was shocked to see that little doll holding such a huge boulder as he quickly got to his feet and ran away. He didn't want to deal with anymore of these dolls. Oz stopped running for a bit to catch his breath, leaning against some rocks.

"This kid looks tasty."

Giant hands appeared on top of the rocks and then soon came up a giant doll like creature. It was very tall and had skeleton like hands and head with its mouth stitched up as it smashed over the rocks. Oz started running again as the creature followed him.

"This kid looks tasty," The creature kept repeating as it kept following Oz.

Oz was soon stopped by a dead end and he had no where to go as the creature was now in front of him when he turned around. The creature grabs him and lifts him up, squeezing him tightly which made him scream loudly in pain.

"Was this the end?" He thought as he saw the stitches of the creature's mouth break apart when it opened its mouth to feast upon him.

He was already to give up when he saw chains attacks the creature and there, standing by him was B-Rabbit. She had came to save him. The creature dropped Oz as the chains kept wrapping around it and B-Rabbit laughed a bit.

"Don't touch what is mine, you lowly Trump," B-Rabbit said as she landed on the ground and the chains squeezed the creature tightly that it killed it.

Oz looked up at her as she smirked a bit and kicks Oz in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow," Oz groaned as he sat back up.

"That's what you get when you let a weak chain take advantage of you."

"Chain?" Oz says kind of hiding behind a small cupboard

"That's the name of being's who are born in the Abyss," B-Rabbit says sitting on a broken piece of a house, looking down at Oz. "Trump was the weakest one."

"Are you one of those chains too, B-rabbit?"

"Exactly."

"Do chains like to attack humans? The first time I met you, you tried to kill me, didn't you? Why?"

"Hah? What do you mean? The first time I met you it was saving you from those Death Gods. I don't know if you mistook me from someone else but that's rude."

"There's no mistaken it though, B-rabbit is the girl I saw in my daydream," Oz thought to himself as he saw the drawer of the cupboard open and there was a jar of cookies, He was even paying attention that B-rabbit was still talking.

"Cookies!" Oz smiles like an idiot, grabbing the cookie jar and opening it. "Man was I starving."

Oz stands up and fixes the table that was in front of him and then grabs the chair that was floating around and sits down and starts munching on the cookies. B-rabbit was glaring at him for ignoring her and then sighs.

"You're such a weirdo, just a second ago you were all scared and now you don't even fear me and made yourself at home," B-rabbit says as she watches Oz eat the cookies like there is no tomorrow. "Oi!"

Oz kept ignoring her and kept eating the cookies which was making B-rabbit pissed so she throws a book at his head to get his attention.

"Sorry, its just that i've come across some many odd things that I am already use to it," Oz said rubbing his head a bit. "And by accepting all this, I can get a grasp of the situation as well. Anyway you're not even my enemy, you saved me back there and so thank you."

"Are you being sincere?" B-rabbit looked at Oz, slightly shocked and then shook her head. "Nope, you're probably just an idiot, that must be it."

"Don't say that!"

"Alice."

"Huh?" Oz looked her confused.

"That' my real name. "Black Hare" and "B-rabbit" are just names other people made up. I am giving you special permission to call me by my real name."

"Alice" Oz thought to himself. "Somehow it seems really… nostalgic"

Oz smiled at Alice.

"And I'm going to say this so you won't misunderstand. I saved you for my own purposes. The Death God did me a favor by sending you here."

"Oh? And what is it that you need me for?"

Alice jumps down from where she was sitting and walks over to him. Oz watches her walk closer to him until she was standing next to him. He looks up and before he could say anything, she kisses him. Oz blushed and pushes her away.

"W-What are you doing?" He stuttered out, touching his lips where she had kiss,

"Kissing you, you idiot," Alice says glaring at him a bit. "Your lips taste like cookies."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I know that but why?"

"I have the same goal as you, to escape from this Abyss and I need your help to do so."

"But what does that have to do with the kiss?"

"If you shut up, I'll tell you," Alice says as she touches Oz's chin softly and lifts his head a bit. "As you can probably tell, this is no ordinary prison, The Abyss exists in a different dimension to your world. And between these two dimensions is a place called the Twisted Path, where we can concentrate our power and force open an exit to escape, but to do so you must be my contractor. All you have to do is say my name and sign a contract with me and we can both be set free, so what do you say?"

Oz nods his head softly. "It was better than staying in here forever," he thought to himself.

"I'll sign a contract with yo-," but before he could finish, a white light glowed around Oz and teleported him away from Alice and to somewhere else.

Oz looked up and saw it wa Sharon.

"Thank goodness I came just in time, if you would of signed a contract with her, your death would of be inevitable," Sharon says helping Oz up. "But don't worry, I am here to take you back."

Sharon starts leading Oz through the Abyss, holding his hand still.

"Ever since you fell down here, the Reinswoth family has been trying to save you and when I heard about it, I volunteered for the rescue team so I could help rescue you."

Oz smiled. "Sharon joined the rescue team just for me, she is just so perfect," he thought to himself, blushing like an idiot. Ever since he saw her that night of the coming ceremony, it was love at first sight for him. Even though he remembers Break telling him to stay away from Sharon, he just couldn't help his feelings.

"Sharon...I-"

"Right up ahead is a spell binding we can use to escape this place," Sharon said, cutting off Oz from what he was going to say. "So once we get there, do your best."

Oz sighs a bit and looks back. He couldn't help but think about Alice. She really seemed like she wanted to escape and wanted him to be there for her.

"Thinking about that chain, aren't you?" Sharon said, as she stopped walking to look at Oz.

"N-No...I'm thinking about the cookies that I didn't get to finish."

"You know she is just trying to use you, Oz. Every contractor that she has had, she killed them brutally and she will do the same to you."

Oz shakes his head in protest.

"No, Alice isn't like that at all. I mean she is scary at times and can be quite out of control but she did save me twice. I just don't think she's a bad person."

"What am I even saying? I don't know anything about her so why am I saying all these things?" He thought to himself.

Sharon laughs a bit.

"Oz, why are saying such things? Wasn't it Alice who held a knife at you and tried to kill you?"

"How do you know that? How do you know her name and what had happened?"

"There is no way Sharon could know about Alice and about my daydream," Oz thought to himself. "Alice just recently gave her name and never gave it out before."

Sharon's hand squeezes Oz's hand tightly as she turns her head to look at him. Her face started to deform and change.

"It seems I have failed," Sharon said as she turns into a giant head with metal spider legs sticking out it. Sharon's hand that was holding Oz's, turned into hair that wrapped around his arm tightly so he couldn't escape.

"What is happening?" Oz thought to himself as he tried to pull away.

Two of the metal spider legs shoots at Oz and Oz closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't escape and so he was ready to give up.

"Your such a pain."

He opened his eyes to see Alice in front of him. She had freed him from the creature's grasp and protect him from the spider legs.

"This is Mad Baby, it's a chain that creates hallucinations to manipulate humans. You were so hesitate to take my hand but yet with that other girl you were so obedient," Alice says as she pushes the spider legs away and grabs Oz. "If you die, you can't help me.

Alice lands behind a rock structure and sets Oz down. Oz grabs her arm softly.

"Why are you doing this? I don't know anything about you, so why did you choose me?"

"I don't know anything about you either. I just wanted to escape back then but then I heard the song from the pocket watch. The tone was nostalgic that I ended up following it and meeting you."

"You followed the melody?"

"Yes, it was then that I knew you were the key to help me escape. I was just following my heart's instinct," Alice says as she smiles softly at Oz.

"Alice…," Oz softly mutters.

Mad Baby suddenly smashes through the rock structure, shocking both Oz and Alice. Mad Baby shot a blob of web at them, but Alice pushes Oz out of the way, taking the hit instead and being held up in a spider web.

"Shit," Alice mutters as she struggles a bit.

Mad Baby slices at her and she screams a bit in pain. She looks back slightly to look at Oz.

"You have to at least escape this place," Alice says as Mad Baby opens its mouth and starts to devour her. "Oz."

Alice was completely eaten and Oz grabbed a piece of wood that was on the ground and charged at Mad Baby. He was furious. He didn't know what he was doing but he had to save her. There was something about her that he just didn't want to lose her from his life. She even said his name before she was eaten.

"Wait how did she even know my name? I never told her it," He thought to himself as he could no longer control his anger.

"You bastard!" Oz yells as he repeatedly hits Mad Baby with the piece of wood.

Mad Baby hits Oz away but he just gets gets back up and starts attacking again. He wasn't scared no more and wasn't afraid of death. The only thing running through his mind was Alice.

"You saved me so many times, how can I just let you die like that?" Oz said as he stabs the piece of wood into Mad Baby.

He swings himself into Mad Baby's mouth and pushes through the white gunk in the creature's mouth to rescue Alice.

"Even though I don't know your goals, nor do I know what you said was true, but no matter, I'm not going through this without you," Oz thought to himself as he reached where Alice was.

He reaches for her the best he can, as he struggles to get any closer.

"Alice! I'm going to sign a contract with you!"

As soon as those words were spoken, Alice's eyes turned a bright red and there was a huge flash of light in the shape of a rabbit. Mad Baby was destroyed from that and Oz and Alice were left floating in the air. The air had bits of Mad Baby around and the atmosphere was now tint of light pink. Alice gets on top of Oz and strokes his cheek softly.

"That's wrong kid, it's please sign a contract with me," she says before kissing Oz deeply.

Oz couldn't even think anymore. His thoughts frozen as he felt her soft lips against his. He could feel an irresistible power flowing through his body as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Be glad that you get to be with me," Alice says as she glows and goes inside of Oz's body.

Oz opens his eyes which were now a bright red and he starts laughing.

"Finally...I've finally gotten it, my very own body."

Oz glows white and around him is a aura of a white rabbit. Oz now has a scythe behind him as he grabs it.

"I can finally escape now," Oz says before swinging the scythe and there being a white flash.

Everything went blank for a bit but when Oz woke up finally, he was no longer in the Abyss, but back his own world.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Feelings and Memories

There was just darkness all around and Oz wondered the darkness alone. He got a glimpse of Gil in front of him and reached out for him.

"Gil!"

Gil turned around and started walking away, fading into the darkness. Oz ran towards him but Gil kept getting further and further away until he was no longer there. Oz falls to his knees and puts his hands against his eyes.

"Is Gil mad at me? I never meant to hurt him," Oz thought to himself as he felt warm tears fall down his cheeks.

He opens his eyes slowly, seeing a blurry figure in front of you and grabbing their arm softly.

"Gil…," He softly muttered, some tears escaping his eyes.

Oz noticed the figure turn and look at him and he quickly rubbed his eyes to get a better look at them. A tall man was sitting on the bed and he had wavy black hair and green eyes and looked Gil but Gil couldn't be this old. Before Oz could really wrap his mind around it, the man stood up and walked off a bit. Oz sits up and look around, noticing it was in a unfamiliar room.

"I see you have awoken."

Oz turns his head and sees that it is Break.

"Break? Is that you?"

"I'm quite surprised you remembered my name after so long."

"So long? I've only be gone for a day."

"For you it probably felt like a day but ten years have gone by since you entered the Abyss."

"T-Ten years!?" Oz shakes his head in protest not wanting to believe it. "Then what about Gil, Ada, Uncle Oscar, are they all okay?"

"Yes, they are all doing fine, Master Oz," said a familiar voice from behind Break.

It was Sharon as she walks over to Oz and smiles.

"We are just glad that you are save," Sharon say.

"Is Gil really fine?" Oz said, wanting another answer to calm his worries.

"Yes, he is doing fine," Sharon says as she looks back at the older man who looks like Gil and then back at Oz.

"Who's that?" Oz says looking up, staring at the man.

"Raven, my name is Raven."

"Raven…," Oz softly mutters to himself and then sighs. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in one of the Reinswoth's houses, you'll be safe here," Sharon says as she walks to the desk that was in the room and sits down.

"Our question is, how did you escape?" Break asks.

"I was in the Abyss and then…," Oz closes his eyes a bit and then opens them. "It's all so strange."

"You used B-rabbits power didn't you?" Break asks, leaning close to Oz's face.

"I think so, I don't remember really much after she ummm..," He blushes and looks away slightly. "Kissed me."

Break laughs and messes with Oz's hair.

"Still so childish I see"

Oz pouts and looks down.

"Raven, bring Oz to the other bedroom and give him some clothes, we have much to discuss later," Break says as he moves away from Oz and back to Sharon's side.

"Alright," Raven muttered out as he walked over to Oz. "Follow me."

Oz stands up and follows Raven out of the room and down the hallway to the other bedroom. Raven opens the door and walks in.

"This will be your new room for the time being while you are staying here."

"Alright, Thanks."

"Don't thank me, its all Miss Sharon's doing."

Oz sits down on the bed and watches Raven as he grabs some clothes for Oz.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Raven asked as he turned around walking over to Oz with the clothes in his hands.

"You just look so much like my friend Gil," Oz said, sighing softly.

Raven sets the clothes down and touches Oz's face softly, stroking his cheek. Oz closed his eyes, the roughness of the hand and the warmth coming from it, felt relaxing. If it was Alice or Break, Oz would of quickly struggled away but with Raven it was different. He couldn't help himself but nuzzle his head a bit against Raven's hand.

"Mmmmm," Oz hummed out, enjoying himself.

"Your so cute," Raven whispered against Oz's ear but softly biting it.

Oz blushed and let out a small gasp.

"R-Raven.. w-what are you doing?" Oz stuttered out, moving away from him slightly.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Raven said, blushing a bit himself.

Oz noticed his blushing face and thought it was kinda cute, It reminded him of times when Gil would get all flustered when he would tease him. Oz giggles to himself a bit.

"Don't apologize, it just shocked me a bit."

Oz brought himself closer to Raven and touched his face a bit, smiling. Raven couldn't help himself and kissed Oz deeply on the lips. Usually Oz would pull away, freaking out but for some reason, it was okay for Raven to kiss him. Oz felt Raven's hand rub up against his sides slowly, giving him slight shivers through his body. Oz pulls away from the kiss, softly panting for air and his face beat red.

"Raven…," Oz softly whispered out.

"Actually, my name is-,"

"Idiot!"

Oz looked away from Raven and saw Alice at the doorway, her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Oz said, quickly grabbing a shirt to cover himself a bit.

"What's that suppose to mean? We came here together so why is so strange to see me here?" Alice said as she stomped over to Oz. "What are you and kelp head doing together anyway?"

"Who are you calling kelp head, you stupid rabbit," Raven said, glaring at Alice.

Alice just glared back at him before grabbing Oz's arm and pulling him away from the older man.

"This kid here is mine, so you better not touch him again," Alice said as she started to drag Oz out of the room. "Mine."

"I'll see about that," Raven protested back, quickly moving and grabbing Oz's other arm. "I won't let you have him."

Alice and Raven both pull on Oz's arms, trying to have him for themselves and not wanting to share at all.

"G-Guys stop!" Oz groaned out, yelping in pain from his arms being tugged. "Keep it up and you'll tear me in half."

"What seems to be the problem in here?"

Oz looks up and sees that it was his Uncle Oscar. He smiled, forgetting for a brief moment that his arms were being tugged. Uncle Oscar walks over to him and hits Alice and Raven on the head, making them both stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Alice snapped. "You dare hit me, you old man!"

"Alice, calm down," Oz softly whispered to her, petting her head to make her feel better.

Alice sighed and walked out of the room, still all grumpy and Raven just kind of backed away. Oz hugs his Uncle Oscar.

"I'm glad you're alright," Oz said, as he pulled away from the hug.

"Me too, everyone has been worried about you these past ten years," Uncle Oscar says and pats the young boys head. "You look the same way you did when you were sent away in the Abyss."

"So it really has been ten years then, does that mean Gil as well as grown up?"

"Actually, Gil is ri-,"

"Sorry to cut you off sir, but we should let Master Oz get dressed," Raven said quickly before heading out of the room in a hurry.

Uncle Oscar chuckles and turns around to head out.

"Get dressed and then meet us in Sharon's room for business," Uncle Oscar says before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Oz sighs and grabs the clothes from the bed and starts getting dressed.

"I just really want to know what has happened with Gil," Oz thought to himself as he walked over to the window. "Raven was about to tell myself about his name and Uncle Oscar was about to tell me about Gil, are they connected in some way?"

Oz shook his head and opened up the window slightly, feeling the cool breeze hit against his skin. He watched the rain water travel down the window as he looked up at the grey skies. The rain always seemed so peaceful and relaxing as Oz touched the cold glass of the window before pulling away and turning around.

"Better go see what this whole discussion is about," Oz muttered to himself as he headed out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Oz reached Sharon's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Welcome back," Sharon said softly, smiling at Oz as he entered the room.

"Thanks, sorry for taking so long."

"No, no, don't be sorry Master Oz, you are still recovering so it understandable."

Oz nodded his head and walked over to one of the chairs in the room.

"So what is it that we need to discus about?" Oz asked as he sat down, looking up at Sharon.

"That you're an illegal contractor," Break says as he walks into the room.

"Illegal contractor?"

"Its normal people who interact with the Abyss or form bonds with the chains, which is strictly forbidden."

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Oz asked, slightly confused.

"Because we are part of Pandora and also the marking on the chest is very clear that you made a contract with a chain." Break says getting close to Oz's face. "We will have to take you to head quarters."

"Wait a second Break, Oz had no choice but to make an contact to escape the Abyss," Sharon says quickly.

Oz looks down, his head aching a bit.

"We already have Alice and even though she is free, she has showed that she won't do anything, she has her own mission," Sharon also adds in.

"Maybe what Alice is searching for and our mission to stop illegal contractors is connected in some way," Break says as he moves away from Oz. "As long as Alice stays stable and doesn't try to kill anyway, we will do our best to her."

"I'll do my best to help you guys and Alice too," Oz says softly, holding his head in pain.

"Your help will be most appreciated," Sharon says and then looks at Oz, worried. "Are you alright?"

"My head...hurts."

"Then we will end the discussion for tonight and talk about the mission in the morning," Sharon says, standing up.

"Alright, have a good night," Oz says as he gets up from the chair and walks out of the room.

"Are you alright Master Oz?" Raven asked as soon as Oz walked out the door.

"Y-Yeah...my head just hurts," Oz softly said, slightly startled from Raven's voice.

"Let me carry you to your room."

Before Oz could even answer, Raven picks him up and carries him to his bedroom. Oz closes his eyes and nuzzles against the boys arms. He just couldn't help himself, he felt comfortable against this man, like he did with Gil.

"Gil...I hope your okay," Oz thought to himself as he drifted off asleep.

He was still really exhausted from the Abyss and he just wanted to forget everything, even if it was just for a short while.

Raven lays Oz down on the bed and tucks him in.

"I love you," Raven whispers, before kissing Oz's forehead softly.

Oz mumbled a bit in his sleep as Raven pulled away and quietly left the room.

Oz was once again in the darkness, but instead of seeing Gil, he saw Raven. He reached out for Raven in the darkness and was able to grasp his hand. Feeling Raven's warm hand against his own as he smiled. Raven lifted Oz's hand to his mouth and softly kissed the younger boys hand.

"Oz," Raven whispered. "You are my everything."

"You're my everything too."

Even though this was just a dream, Oz realized he had completely fallen for Raven. He could never tell older man though because deep down inside, he only wanted one thing, Gil.


End file.
